<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pięć razy, kiedy Andrzej spojrzał na Smugę z góry i raz, kiedy to Smuga spojrzał z góry na Andrzeja. by call_me_el</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777190">Pięć razy, kiedy Andrzej spojrzał na Smugę z góry i raz, kiedy to Smuga spojrzał z góry na Andrzeja.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el'>call_me_el</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Andrzej ma poczucie humoru, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Height Differences, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wilmuga, ale jest zakochany więc mu można, na szybko przez całą sagę... prawie, następne getting together, no beta - we die like men, slightly OOC Smuga, they deserve to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Dobry pomysł, brachu - pochwalił Nowicki. - Twój szanowny ojciec prawie dorównuje mi<br/>wzrostem. We dwóch jakoś je przeniesiemy. Weźmy się do roboty!"</p><p>O tym jak czasem warto spojrzeć na sprawę z innej perspektywy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pięć razy, kiedy Andrzej spojrzał na Smugę z góry i raz, kiedy to Smuga spojrzał z góry na Andrzeja.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Małe słodkie coś, zrodzone po całonocnej rozkminie. Zainspirowane fragmentem "Tomek Wśród Łowców Głów"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrzej z trudem opanował drżenie ramion i zachłysnął się powietrzem. Powoli zakrył dłonią usta, żeby stłumić chichot wyrywający mu się z gardła na widok miny Smugi.</p><p>To nie była jego wina, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Nigdy się nad tym, tak na prawdę nie zastanawiał, tylko dziwił się sobie teraz, że coś tak oczywistego mógł przeoczyć.</p><p>- Mógłbyś powtórzyć, Andrzeju? Bo chyba cię źle usłyszałem.</p><p>- Zapytałem, czy sięgnąć ci po tą szklankę – Andrzej wskazał ruchem głowy najwyższą półkę, gdzie jakiś cudem zawędrowała ulubiona szklanka do herbaty Smugi.</p><p>- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że sam jej nie mogę wziąć? – Smuga założył ręce i oparł się biodrem o stół. Patrzył na Andrzeja wyzywająco, co jeszcze bardziej Wilmowskiego bawiło.</p><p>- Może to, że stoimy tu już od dobrych pięciu minut, a ty zamiast robić herbatę, przeszywasz mnie morderczym wzrokiem?</p><p>- Wyjdź stąd. Dopóki jeszcze mam cierpliwość. – Smuga zmrużył oczy i palcem wskazał mu drzwi, ale Andrzej, uodporniony na „straszenie”, uniósł tylko dłonie w geście pojednania i wycofał się do pokoju.</p><p>- Mi też zrób! – Rzucił przez ramię i zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiedy odprowadziło go ciche burczenie i łańcuch przekleństw, zagłuszony szuraniem taboretu po podłodze.</p><p>***</p><p>- Ani słowa więcej! – Smuga wycedził przez zęby.</p><p>Andrzej starał się jak mógł i tylko połowicznie stłumił śmiech dłonią.</p><p>To nie była jego wina, że kiedy spacerowali po ogrodzie kabaki Ugandy, a on, spokojny w końcu o życie przyjaciela, zamyślił się głęboko. Przez to nie zauważył, jak Smuga przystanął na moment, żeby złapać oddech i Andrzej wpadł na niego z cichym okrzykiem.</p><p>- Chryste, Jasiek! O mało cię nie rozdeptałem! Nic ci nie jest?!</p><p>A to, jak wtedy serce mu podskoczyło, kiedy Smuga ładnie wpasował się w jego ramiona, czubkiem głowy trącając jego podbródek, zachował dla siebie.</p><p>***</p><p>- Boże kochany, Jasiek!</p><p>Andrzej mógł przysiąc, że poczuł jak serce mu pęka na widok zgiętego na pół Smugi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien go dotknąć, czy zaczekać, aż ten dojdzie do siebie.</p><p>- Nic… mi nie… jest – Smuga wysapał i machnął ręką – Sam… podlazłem…</p><p>- Ja naprawdę nie chciałem. – Andrzej załamał ręce i z troską oparł dłoń na ramieniu Smugi. – Chodź, usiądziesz.</p><p>Wziął go pod ramię i wprowadził do pokoju. Przeklinał sam siebie, ale naprawdę Smugi nie zauważył.</p><p>Andrzej wcześniej wyszedł na balkon, żeby złapać oddech i zapatrzył się na piękny krajobraz roztaczający się wokół klasztoru w Hemis. Wędrował myślami po okolicznych wzniesieniach. To tamtędy próbował przejść Michał. Żal mu serce ścisnął na wspomnienie o nieszczęsnym bracie Smugi. Co prawda przeżył tą, wydawać by się mogło, niemożliwą do przebycia wędrówkę, ale była przed nim bardzo długa droga, nim sam stanie na nogi. Ze Smugi pomocą.</p><p>Na myśl o swoim przyjacielu Andrzej z uśmiechem obrócił się, żeby wejść do pokoju, kiedy grzmotnął łokciem owego przyjaciela w mostek.</p><p>Andrzej posadził teraz Smugę na ziemi i ostrożnie oparł go plecami o ścianę. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przyjaciel nadal z trudem łapał powietrze.</p><p>- Nie podchodź mnie tak więcej, proszę cię Jasiek – kucnął przed nim i położył dłoń na ramieniu Smugi – A gdybym cię tak w twarz uderzył?</p><p>Aż go zemdliło na tą myśl, ale Smuga zaśmiał się słabo, opierając głowę o ścianę.</p><p>- Nie jesteś <em>aż tak</em> wysoki, Andrzeju… Możesz spać spokojnie.</p><p>Andrzej zaśmiał się, widząc tańczące iskierki w oczach przyjaciela.</p><p>***</p><p>Uważał się za opanowanego człowieka. Rzadko kiedy ponosiły go nerwy i potrafił spokojem opanować nie jedną sytuację.</p><p>Tylko teraz szlag go jasny, za przeproszeniem, trafiał, bo Smuga gonił chunchuzów przez <em>pół dnia</em> z <em>kulą w ramieniu</em>.</p><p>I dowiedział się o tym <em>od Tomka</em>, dopiero, kiedy wrócili z Nerczyńska do obozu.</p><p>- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby… nie wiem, może tą kulę najpierw <em>wyciągnąć</em>, czy coś?!</p><p>Smuga stał po środku namiotu i całkiem ubawiony przyglądał się, jak Andrzej krąży wokoło.</p><p>- Andrzeju, nic mi nie jest – stanął naprzeciw przyjaciela – Naprawdę, czuję się już…</p><p>Nie dokończył, bo Andrzej nie zatrzymał się i zamknął Smugę w ciasnym uścisku, kuląc barki i opierając policzek na jego czubku głowy.</p><p>- Po prostu się martwię o ciebie. – wyszeptał, przesuwając miarowo dłońmi po plecach Smugi – To źle?</p><p>- Nie. To nie jest źle. – Smuga odparł po chwili i wtulił się wygodniej w ramiona Andrzeja.</p><p>Wilmowski uśmiechnął się czule, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby mógł, owinąłby się wokół Smugi i ukryłby go przed złem całego świata.</p><p>- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Andrzeju – Smuga szturchnął go pod żebra i odsunął się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na niego – Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie i mówię ci, zapomnij o tym.</p><p>- Dobrze już – Andrzej wyszczerzył się i opierając dłoń na głowie Smugi, przysunął go bliżej.</p><p>***</p><p>Andrzej siedział przy ognisku i kątem oka wodził wzrokiem za Smugą.</p><p>Jego przyjaciel krążył po polanie i co raz rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. I nawet by ich nie zauważył, gdyby sam nie zerkał na Smugę równie często.</p><p>Po tych czterech dniach czatowania na rajskie ptaki, otarciu się o śmierć i po kazaniu, jakie Smuga mu wygłosił, obydwaj nie do końca wiedzieli, co się między nimi zmieniło. A że się zmieniło, wątpliwości Andrzej żadnych nie miał..</p><p>Bo nigdy wcześniej nie brakowało mu słów, kiedy gawędzili przy ognisku do późnej nocy i Smuga śmiał się z czegoś, co Andrzej powiedział. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak świadomy szerokiego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy, kiedy wychodził rano z namiotu i był witany stalowoszarym, lśniącym spojrzeniem i kubkiem kawy wyciągniętym w jego kierunku.</p><p>Dopiero wtedy zauważył, jak troskliwie Smuga opiekował się Tomkiem, mimo, iż jego syn miał już ponad dwadzieścia lat. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, jak Smuga opiekował się <em>nim</em>.</p><p>Och. <em>Och</em>.</p><p>Nie starał się nawet opanować szaleńczego uśmiechu rozciągającego się na jego ustach. Jednym ruchem wstał i podszedł do Smugi, który zamarł w miejscu, kiedy Andrzej się ruszył.</p><p>- Jasiek?</p><p>- Hm? – Smuga zadarł lekko głowę, kiedy Andrzej stanął tak blisko niego, że przy każdym oddechu ocierał się o jego pierś.</p><p>Andrzej ujął twarz Smugi w dłonie, nachylił się nad nim i zawisł milimetry od jego ust.</p><p>- Mogę?</p><p>Jasne oczy spojrzały na niego z lekkim przestrachem wymieszanym z tęsknotą i pragnieniem. Smuga kiwnął głową i Andrzej stłumił okrzyk radości na jego ustach. W uszach mu szumiało i zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy duże, ciepłe dłonie dotknęły jego pleców i przyciągnęły go bliżej. Smuga oparł się pewniej o jego pierś i całkowicie oddał pocałunkowi.</p><p>I kiedy już Andrzejowi zabrakło powietrza, oderwał się od Smugi i dysząc ciężko, oparł czoło o jego czoło. Serce mu skakało radośnie na widok nieco nieprzytomnej twarzy, która była mu tak droga.</p><p>- Powiedziałbym coś, ale zabijesz mnie za to – wyrwało mu się i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Smuga mrugnął parę razy i przechylił głowę pytająco.</p><p>- Nie po to tyle lat starałem się utrzymać cię przy życiu, żeby cię teraz zabijać.</p><p>- Ach, to dobrze, bo… - Andrzej zamarł – Utrzymać przy życ… A co to ja jestem? Roślinka doniczkowa?!</p><p>Smuga wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem i tylko ramiona Andrzeja utrzymały go w pionie.</p><p>Ale Andrzejowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo coś mu się bardzo podobało w tym, że mógł z góry spojrzeć na roześmianego Smugę.</p><p>***</p><p>Andrzej siedział w swojej kajucie na jachcie i z trudem opanowywał drżenie rąk. Serce mu łomotało w piersi i co chwila przetaczało się to do jego gardła, to do żołądka.</p><p>Wiedział, co chce zrobić. Wiedział, co musi powiedzieć. Co chce powiedzieć. Ale ten paniczny strach unieruchomił go i już tak od trzech godzin krążył po kabinie jak uwięziony tygrys.</p><p>Bo Andrzej ostatni raz był tak czegoś pewny… nawet nie pamiętał kiedy. Ale wiedział, że teraz, jak już wpadł na ten pomysł, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.</p><p>Poza nim samym, najwidoczniej.</p><p>Zakrył twarz dłońmi i naraz uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy przed oczami wyobraźni zobaczył tą ukochaną twarz, te lśniące szare oczy i zaraźliwy, szeroki uśmiech.</p><p>Andrzej odetchnął lżej i już całkiem spokojny wyszedł na cichy korytarz. Wszyscy byli w mesie, bo mijała właśnie pora obiadu. Mógł udać przed samym sobą, że tylko dlatego tak zwlekał.</p><p>Kiedy wszedł do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia, stracił nieco na pewności siebie. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego.</p><p>- No, brachu, myśmy myśleli, że zaraz trzeba będzie kogoś po ciebie słać – Tadek przywołał go ręką i polecił Zbyszkowi nalać mu talerz zupy.</p><p>Andrzej podziękował skinieniem głowy, ale jeszcze nie usiadł. Nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco.</p><p>- Gdybym mógł najpierw ukraść moment waszego czasu?</p><p>- A kradnij pan! – Michał błysnął na niego oczami i Andrzej przeraził się, że ten odgadł, o co mu chodzi. Dostał potwierdzenie w formie lekkiego skinienia głową i ledwo widocznego, ale ciepłego uśmiechu.</p><p>- Janie? Pozwól na chwilę. – Wyciągnął dłoń do osłupiałego Smugi i całkiem spokojnie wpatrywał się w mieszaninę emocji na jego twarzy. I niemal wycofał się, ale Smuga wstał z miejsca i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, ujął Andrzeja za rękę.</p><p>Po mesie przetoczyło się zszokowane westchnienie, kiedy Andrzej przyklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął rękę, w której błysnął złoty krążek.</p><p>- Wiem, że to nigdy nie będzie oficjalne, i że żaden urząd tego nie uzna. Ale chcę tego dla nas, Jasiek. Tylko dla nas, żebym mógł kłaść się spać i wstawać rano wiedząc, że jestem twój, i że ty jesteś mój.</p><p>Andrzej zawiesił wzrok na szaleńczo lśniących oczach i wyszeptał:</p><p>- Janie Smuga? Czy sprawiłbyś mi tą przyjemność i zechciał za mnie wyjść?</p><p>Z mesie zaległa wyczekująca cisza.</p><p> Andrzej z sercem łomoczącym w gardle i trzęsącą się z nerwów ręką, wpatrywał się w Smugę, kiedy ten powoli kiwnął głową. I drugi raz, już bardziej zdecydowanie.</p><p>- Tak, Andrzeju.</p><p>Andrzej zamarł na moment i wyszczerzył się. Mesa wypełniła się radosnymi okrzykami, śmiechem i przeciągłym gwizdem, kiedy Smuga… nie… jego Jasiek…, kiedy jego Jasiek nachylił się nad nim, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i go przy wszystkich pocałował.</p><p>I wtedy Andrzej doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał częściej mieć Janka patrzącego na <em>niego</em> z góry, bo mu się ten widok bardzo, bardzo podobał.</p><p>Tak.</p><p>Zdecydowanie tak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>